A Time To Quit
by broncomap
Summary: Sometimes a person has to know when to quit and move on.
1. Something is amiss

Disclaimer - I didn't invent nor do I own these characters. I make no profit from them. I just like to make up stories.

Dodge City - Nighttime in Long Branch Saloon

Matt Dillon sat by himself at a table in the back of the saloon drinking a beer. He was watching an argument take place among 3 men who were standing at the bar. The argument was starting to escalate. He rose, thinking it had gone far enough and in three strides was standing by the men. He looked at one of them -

"Larry, I am really tired of you going into saloons and getting into arguments, riling people up and making threats."

"Aw Marshal Dillon, I ain't doing any harm."

Dillon picked the man up by the collar with two hands, unceremoniously carried him to the bat wing doors and tossed him out. "Larry, stay out of bars for the rest of the night. If you come back tomorrow behave yourself."

Matt walked back in and looked at the two other men. They looked at each other and without saying another word, quickly went back to their drinks.

Kitty had descended the stairs and was watching. She walked over to Matt, "You were a little hard on him, weren't you Cowboy?"

Matt shrugged, "I'm just tired of having to keep an eye on him in one saloon or another night after night. Maybe getting tossed will teach him a lesson."

Kitty smiled a little, "Hard day Marshal?"

Matt didn't smile back, "No harder than most. Kitty, I have to make rounds, I'll see you later." He turned and walked out the doors as Kitty watched him leave, puzzling over what was going on in his mind.

Much later that night, after the Long Branch had closed for business, Matt took the back stairs up to Kitty's rooms, and entered the bedroom he usually shared with her. She was already asleep, and he was very careful not to wake her. He slid into bed beside her. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. Matt found himself staring at the ceiling for hours before finally falling asleep.

The Next Morning

It was early morning, and Matt and Kitty were having breakfast at Delmonico's.

Kitty was chatting animatedly about the latest gossip when she noticed that Matt seemed not to be listening, "Matt, is something wrong? You've hardly said a word all morning."

Matt didn't answer, so Kitty tried again shaking his forearm. "Matt did you hear me? I asked you if something was wrong?"

Matt looked up sharply, "Kitty, I'm sorry. No, no nothing's wrong." He squeezed her arm looked into her eyes, "Really, nothing is wrong."

Just then Barney rushed over to the table, "Got a telegram for you Marshal."

Matt read the message, folded it and put it in his pocket, "Kitty, looks like I'm going to have to ride out this morning. Will you walk me to the stable?"

They finished breakfast and walked silently to the stable. Matt saddled his horse. "Kitty, I'll probably be gone a week or more, and I might not get to a town with a telegraph office."

Kitty help her face neutral, "Be careful cowboy."

Matt nodded, "I always am. See you later."

He mounted and rode off. Kitty watched until he was out of sight. As she walked back to the Long Branch she thought about Matt's behavior over the last few days. He seemed so preoccupied and distant. Over the years they had gotten into the habit of telling each other anything and everything, but Kitty had gotten the feeling that for the past few days, Matt wasn't telling her what was on his mind. She couldn't figure it out. She sighed. When he got back, she'd get him to tell her what was bothering him.

Five Days Later

Kitty, Doc and Festus were sitting at a table in the Long Branch.

Doc looked around, "Things have sure been quiet around here. It's always good to have a quiet spell when Matt's out of town."

Festus looked indignant, "Hold on thar Doc. I can take care a things when Matthew's out of town. Iffin I couldn't ole Matthew wouldn't leave me in charge."

Doc ignored Festus, "Kitty, Matt's been gone for five days, have you heard from him at all?"

"No Doc, but he said he probably wouldn't be getting near a telegraph office." She paused and thought before asking, "Doc, Festus - did either of you notice anything strange about Matt before he left – I mean for a few days before he left."

Doc rubbed his mustache before responding, "To tell you the truth Kitty, I didn't notice anything, but now that I think of it I wasn't seeing much of him. I guess we were both must have been busy."

"What about you Festus?"

"Well, Miss Kitty, he's been looking a tad tired to me, but nothing other than that. Why'd ya ask?"

Before Kitty could answer, Burke burst into the Long Branch, "Here's a telegram for you Festus. It's from the Marshal. Doc here read it." He thrust it into Doc's hands.

Doc took the telegram and read aloud, "To Festus Haggin. Resigned my position. Marshal Peter McMann to arrive as replacement. From Matt Dillon.

There was total silence at the table as everyone sat in total shock. Finally Doc broke the silence, "Burke, this is it? Didn't anything else come?"

Burk was as shocked as the rest of them, "Doc, that was it. I asked Barney three times."

Festus banged his hand on the table, "I jus don't believe it, I jus can't believe it. Matthew wouldn't just up an quit like that. What do you think Miss Kitty?"

Kitty stood up visibly shaken, "I don't know Festus, I just know something has been bothering Matt, really bothering him, and he hasn't been talking about it. It's late. I'm going upstairs."

Kitty went up to her rooms remembering how uncommunicative Matt had been the days before he left. Clearly he had something on his mind that he wasn't telling her. She always thought that when Matt finally resigned from his job, she'd be part of the picture, a big part of his life. Now she didn't know what to think.

Doc sat downstairs in the Long Branch staring at the telegram, reading the 10 word message over and over.


	2. A Letter

The Following Morning

A slightly overweight man with light brown hair and a moustache rode into Dodge wearing a marshal's badge on his shirt. Three other men rode in along with him wearing deputy badges. He walked into the Marshal's office, as the other three waited outside. Festus was sitting with his feet on the desk. He sat up as the door opened.

"You must be Festus Haggin. I heard about you from Mr. Dillon. I'm Marshal McMann."

The man extended his hand, which Festus shook reluctantly.

"Well, Marshal McMann, would you mind telling me where Matthew's at?"

"Mr. Haggin, I don't know the whereabouts of Mr. Dillon. I did ask him why he resigned and all he told me that he just didn't want the job anymore. I can understand that Mr. Haggin. It's a hard job and Mr. Dillon had done it for a long time. Must be wearing on a man. He said wanted to be out of town when he quit so folks wouldn't try to talk him out of it. Here are my credentials, in case you're interested."

McMann handed Festus some papers. Festus pretended to look them over carefully and handed them back.

Mc Mann took the papers back, folded them and put them in his pocket, "Mr. Haggin, Mr. Dillon said that you were a good deputy. I'm sure you are, but I'm afraid I won't need your services. I brought my own deputies along. Please clear out any belongings that you have in the office. I'm going to stable my horse and I'll be back. I expect you and your things will be gone by then."

McMann turned to leave but turned back, "One more thing. I have a letter from Mr. Dillon to give to a Kitty Russell. Do you know where I might find her?"

"She'd be at the Long Banch Saloon. She owns the place."

"Thank you. I'll deliver it there."

Festus gathered together the few things he kept at the office, and walked outside deciding to go and have a talk with Doc.

"Doc, this McMann came with three deputies – three. How does that make sense Doc? Matthew just had me and sometimes Newley as deputies – well Burke helped out now and agin, but that ain't having 3 deputies – nowheres near.

"Well Festus, maybe the authorities decided they were asking too much of one man. Anyway, what did he say about Matt?"

"He jus said Matthew just didn't wanna do the job no more. That's it. He don't know where Matthew went to or nothin."

"Festus, are you sure this McMann fellow is the real thing?"

"He showed me his – wha'd ya call it - credits"

"Credentials Festus, but I don't have to remind you that you can't read. How do you know what they said?"

"Doc, it was the fancy feelin paper with the fancy writin just like Matthew's. Oh – one other thing. This Peter McMann fella said he had a letter for Miss Kitty from Matthew. I told him he'd find her over at the Long Branch"

Doc picked up his hat, "Let's get over there."

Meanwhile

Peter McMann walked into the Long Branch and up to the bar. "Barkeep, I'm Marshall McMann, I'm taking over for Matt Dillon. I have a letter for a Kitty Russell. Where can I find her?"

Sam looked McMann up and down, "Upstairs, first door on the left."

McMann walked up the stairs and knocked. He tipped his hat when Kitty opened the door, "I have a letter for you maam from Mr. Matthew Dillon."

Kitty took the letter and shut the door.

It was written in Matt's clear, strong handwriting.

Dear Kitty,

I know I should be telling you this in person. After all the things I've confronted head on, facing you with this decision is the one thing that I'm too much of a coward to do. Please forgive me for that.

All the years of responsibilities have taken a toll on me. More than even you know. I need to be alone and to make simpler life for myself. To do that, I have to put my past behind me and move on.

I know that this will upset you, but I also know that some day soon, you will find happiness with a man who is better for you than I ever was.

Thanks for all the wonderful years.

Matt

By the time she read Matt's name Kitty was shaking. The mix of emotions was almost too much – hurt, anger, despair, pain, sorrow. She let out a scream as she tore the letter in two, and threw the pieces on the floor.

She paced back and forth not knowing what to do, finally throwing herself on her bed and hugging her pillow as she sobbed into it.

Festus and Doc had entered the Long Branch as Kitty screamed. Doc hurried up the stairs.

"Kitty, open up. It's Doc."

"Go away Doc."

"Kitty, I'm not going away, so you may as well open up now."

"Doc, stand there all night, I'm not opening the door." She continued crying and then spoke in a painful whisper. "Doc, Doc please, just please, please let me be."

Doc walked sadly down the stairs. He went over to Festus, "I'll try again in the morning. I can just imagine what that letter said."


	3. Post Script

The Next Morning

Doc walked into the Long Branch hoping that Kitty would talk to him. He knew that she had to have had a terrible night. He had barely slept himself just thinking about it.

Sam was already at the bar, and had made a pot of coffee. "Sam I don't suppose Kitty's been down."

Sam just shook his head grimly.

Doc took a cup and filled it with hot coffee, "I'll bring her a cup of coffee."

"Doc, I was here alone closing up pretty late and I heard her crying in her room the whole time."

"I'm not surprised Sam. Whatever was in that letter just tore her apart."

Doc walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, "Kitty, it's Doc. Please let me in. I've brought you some coffee. I have a feeling you need it, along with a friend to talk to."

He waited for a few minutes and finally Kitty slowly opened the door. It was obvious that she had been up all night. He entered and set the coffee down on the table, as Kitty closed the door behind them.

Kitty turned and looked at him biting her lower lip and then she put her arms around him, accepting his embrace, "Doc, Matt is the only man I've ever really loved. No matter what happens in my life, he is the only man I ever will love. I thought that he…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes started to fill with tears again.

Doc took her by the shoulders and looked at her, gently asking "Kitty, what did it say?"

Kitty simply pointed to the torn letter still lying on the floor.

Doc walked over, picked up the two pieces and held them together, reading slowly and carefully, "Kitty, did you read the whole thing?"

Kitty whispered, "Yes".

"Even the P.S. after his signature?"

Kitty paused, a little confused by the question, "I - I guess not, but I read enough, more than enough."

Kitty, listen. Just really listen, all right? Kitty nodded, but was pacing back and forth. Doc read aloud, "P.S. Kitty don't worry about Jerry Barker. He won't be back. I made a deal with him."

Kitty stopped pacing and looked at Doc, "Why on earth would I worry about Jerry Barker, he's never bothered me, or anyone else for that matter. He's just a harmless peddler that comes through Dodge twice a year selling his wares." She paused and frowned, "Matt doesn't make deals, but even if he did, what would there be to make a deal about, with Jerry Barker?"

Doc nodded, "Exactly. You know what I think Kitty? I think someone made Matt write this letter, and Matt slipped that part in to show you – maybe a few of us that the whole thing is fishy."

Kitty paused, "Do you think so?

"Yes I do. Kitty, I'd stake my life on the depth of Matt's feelings for you. I can't believe he'd leave you, much less leave you like this. No, I just don't think it's possible."

Kitty brushed a tear from her cheek, "I'll take that coffee now Doc." She took a sip and sat down for some time, deep in thought. "You know Doc, now that I think about it, the phrase that Matt put in the letter, 'Thanks for all the wonderful years,' was something I said to him, when we were being held captive by that crazy woman, Etta Stone. Maybe it's possible that he chose those words because he's being held by someone."

"Kitty, it seems to me it's more than possible, it's likely."

"Doc, you're right, I just know it. What do we do now?"

Doc rubbed his mustache, "To start we tell all this to a few others who can be trusted, like Festus and Sam."

Kitty took Doc's hand, "Doc, if Matt was forced to write that letter the telegram that said he resigned is fake. After all the new Marshal delivered the letter."

"Kitty, that's my thought too. I'll going to the telegraph office to send a telegram to the War Department. I'm sure they don't know that there's a new marshal named Peter McMann. If we're lucky they'll tell us where Matt was headed. "

Doc started to leave but turned back, "Kitty it would probably be a good idea to pretend that you believe the letter."

Kitty nodded. Left alone in her room she could only wonder and worry about the whereabouts of Matt.

Marshal's Office

The new Marshal, Patrick McMann was in the office with his three deputies Patrick, Sean and Jack.

He sat at the Marshal's desk with the three of them standing in front of him, "Well brothers, things are going nicely so far. Everyone thinks that Dillon resigned and his woman thinks he left her and went off to be alone somewhere."

Patrick laughed a little before continuing, "No one will look for him. Folks might wonder over time if he's alive or dead, but it will just be idle wondering."

They all laughed and muttered their agreement until Peter continued speaking, "We have to be sure that the town is buttoned up tight. Cutting the telegraph wires was a good first step. Next we'll post the new city ordinance forbidding the carrying of guns, and one of us will go to the post office everyday to go through the mail both incoming and outgoing. We'll remove anything we don't like. Other than that we just sit tight and wait to hear from Al."

Jack looked at each of his three brothers, "Al sure thought of everything."

The others nodded as Peter added, "Genius, pure genius."

Telegraph Office

"Barney what do you mean it isn't working? Since when?'

"Doc, I don't know. All I know is that a couple of minutes ago Mr. Jonas wanted to send a telegram about a delivery mix-up and I found the thing just isn't working. One of those new deputies happened by just then. He said he'd nvestigate."

"Good gracious Barney, you mean you can't tell me when it's going to be fixed."

"Doc, I'm afraid so." Barney lowered his voice. "Between you and me Doc. I think there is something off about the new marshal and his deputies."

Doc was about to respond but decided against it, "Barney just let me know when it's fixed, will you?"

"Sure thing Doc."

Doc walked outside the telegraph office and saw two of the deputies posing signs all around town:

NEW CITY ORDAINANCE: NO GUNS ALLOWED WITH CITY LIMITS. ANYONE, EXCEPT LAW ENFORCEMENT OFFICES, FOUND CARRYING A GUN WILL BE ARRESTED.

Doc hurried back to the Long Branch. Festus and Kitty were standing at the bar. They had already heard about the telegraph office and the new ordinance. Kitty had quietly filled both Festus and Sam in about the letter.

Festus looked at Kitty and Doc, "I'm jus gonna get on Ruth and ride over to Hayes City to send that telegram. Doc you write it down. It'll be some days afore I get back, specially with waitin for an answer and all, but I'll be as quick as I can."

Sam leaned forward from the back of the bar. "Festus, you might be needed here." Turning to Kitty he added, "Miss Kitty, if you can do without me, maybe I should be the one to go to Hayes and send the telegram."

Doc and Kitty looked at each other and thought for a moment before Kitty nodded, "Thank you Sam."

Sam took the message from Doc and headed off to the stable to get a horse.

TBC


	4. Questions

Matt

Matt was tied up sitting on the damp, cold ground. His head was still pounding from where he had been hit. He had been unconscious for a time and woke up here the day before yesterday, or so it seemed to him. It was hard to know.

He thought back to two weeks ago, when he had gone to Topeka to meet with the Attorney General. They had met many times before and liked and respected each other.

"Matt, I'll get right to it. Do you remember a gang that people referred to as the O'Malley Clan?"

Matt nodded, "I remember the name, but not much more. From what I recall, a number of years back they pulled off some bank robberies in the East and then escaped to Mexico."

"That's right, but recently a witness to one of those robberies spotted 3 of them on a stage coach headed to Witicha. They used a different last name, but he was sure it was them. He overheard the three talking about meeting up with the others."

"How many are there?"

"We're not exactly sure, but about 7. Matt they wouldn't return to the US unless they had good reason to. They must be planning something big."

He paused before continuing, "Matt, what I want you to do is find them, see if you can figure out what they are up to and come up with a plan to apprehend them."

Matt was startled, "With all due respect Amos, we don't know where they are, how many of them there are or what they are planning, but you want me to find them?"

"Matt I don't see any other way. I can't send out a group or a posse. They'd smell that a mile away. One man, the right man has a chance. Once you find them, figure out what they are up to and come up with a plan, I'll make sure you can have all the resources you need to take them in.

Akerman stood and Matt followed his lead, "Matt, I think I can get more information about where they were headed when they got off the stage. Go back to Dodge. I'll send you a wire with additional information as soon as I can."

The Attorney General put his hand on Matt's shoulder, "Oh and Matt. Don't mention this conversation to anyone. We don't want to risk having the Clan getting wind of it."

Several days after returning to Dodge, Matt was having breakfast with Kitty when he received a telegram from the Attorney General - To Marshal Matt Dillon. Clan headed northeast from Witicha. Locate as soon as possible.

Now, sitting tied up on the cold, damp ground Matt shook his head to himself. Things hadn't gone too well. They had found him before he had even picked up a trace of them, and they seemed to know a lot about him and Dodge. His thoughts turned to Kitty. He had hated writing that letter. He had resisted, his bruised face could attest to that. Then when they told him that Kitty would meet with an accident if he didn't write it, he knew that he had to do it. They had rejected his first version as not being clear enough. He had tried to slipped clues into the second version. He fervently hoped that his clues were obvious enough, and that Kitty had understood his meaning.

Dodge City

Kitty and Doc were sitting in the Long Branch. Cowboys were coming in. Not one was wearing a gun. A couple of men had ignored the ordinance and had kept their guns on. They had been brutally beaten by the so-called law enforcement officers as an example.

"Doc," Kitty whispered, "You and I both know that a certain person is likely to keep at least one gun hidden. You and I both hope that that certain person won't be beaten or killed for it."

Doc nodded glumly in agreement, knowing that they were both thinking about Festus. Doc leaned toward Kitty, "You know Kitty, I wish I knew what this was all about. They haven't robbed the bank. They haven't stolen anything as far as I can see. They haven't made any demands. I wish I knew what they wanted."

Kitty looked around, "I know what you mean Doc. It seems weird." She took Doc's hand. "Doc, do you think it's possible that Matt is alive?"

Doc squeezed her hand, "Of course I do. We can be sure that men connected with the Marshal and his deputies have Matt, and it probably is a bad situation, but Kitty, you and I both know that Matt's been in lots of bad situations. He always finds a way out."

Kitty shook her head, "Maybe not this time Doc. I'm scared for him, and I'm scared he thinks I believed that letter. I want him to know, that I know he loves me.

"Kitty, he knows."

Matt

Matt was pulled to his feet by a young man named Colin. His head pounded hard as he was made to stand quickly. His aching head made it hard to focus, but he tried to review what he had found out. There seemed to be 8 men. 4 had ridden off with the letter they had made him write to Kitty, presumably headed for Dodge. The other 4 remained behind. They often mentioned Al, but there was no sign of him yet as far as Matt could see. He concluded that Peter, who had ridden off to Dodge, and the missing Al were the leaders. But what were they planning?

Matt was pushed nearer to the campfire. His wrists were untied and a plate of food was handed to him.

Colin spoke, he looked younger than the rest, "Here's your food. Don't try to be smart. We've got guns pointed at on you."

Matt took the plate and sat down near the campfire to try to warm up. He was thinking that Colin was maybe 15 or 16, "Thanks. Any idea what you men plan on doing with me?"

Colin seemed uncertain as to how to respond, after a few seconds of hesitation he said as harshly as he could, "We'll be the ones asking questions. You just be quiet and eat. Your lucky me and my brothers are feeding you."

"So all of them are your brothers?"

"Yep, well of course, Al isn't my brother"

TBC


	5. Great Expectations

Late the Next Day Matt

Matt was still tied up and sitting uncomfortable on the ground. His headache had lessened some, and he felt he could think more clearly. He heard a rider approaching the camp and turned his head towards the sound. The men rushed to the area where the horses were kept. Matt figured it had to be that Al fellow.

Straining to hear, Matt heard the words – explosives – Dodge - railroad – carbines - but he couldn't hear well enough to make sense out of anything. They continued talking for quite some time.

Footsteps approached and Matt looked up. His jaw dropped. There stood a raven haired, black-eyed, pale skinned, absolutely beautiful woman. She looked down at him, "I'm Alexandra O'Malley. You are Matt Dillon. My brothers told me about you. You can close your mouth now."

With that, Al turned her attention back to three of her brothers - Brian, Mike and Finn. She spoke very quickly as she pointed to something a few yards away, "There are the explosives you will need. You'll start out tomorrow, but you probably won't be ready to detonate until the following morning. Remember all of the instructions I gave you. When the job is done, Finn you ride into Dodge to let Pete know. Brian and Mike, you come back here."

Brian nodded, "We get the plan Al, but that leaves you and Colin alone with Dillon for a time. I hear he can be a handful."

Alex answered sharply "Colin and I can handle him. You just do your job and it will all work out just fine."

She walked over and sat down a short distance from Matt, "Now Dillon, I know that you are curious, so I'm going to give you the satisfaction of telling you what we are going to do. The O'Malley Clan is going to be the most powerful weapons dealers anyone has ever seen. A huge shipment, I mean thousands of Springfield Carbines are heading west to provide new weapons to the cavalry. We are gong to disrupt the route - that's what the explosives are for. We are going to blow up some sections of railroad track. The train will have to be re-routed. I've studied it, and the only re-routing possible means a stop in Dodge. My brothers have control of the town. With 9 of us there, seizing the train will be easy, but we need manpower to unload the train, and we'll get that manpower in Dodge. Then we'll have thousands of weapons to sell. As a special bonus those are weapons that won't make their way to the cavalry. Eventually we'll make our way back to our safe haven in Mexico and we'll continue our weapons business from there."

Matt's face was neutral as he listened. Inside he was marveling at the brazenness of the plan, "I'm curious as to why I haven't been killed."

"Oh, you will be," she replied seriously, "I told them not to do it prematurely. We might still need you for something. Once we are absolutely sure we don't, you'll be dead." With that she stood up and walked away.

The Following Morning Sam

Sam had been making good time riding briskly towards Hayes City to send the telegram, until his horse stepped in a hole and stumbled. He got off and to check the damage. The horse was limping, really favoring its right front leg. Sam didn't think the leg was broken, but clearly the horse couldn't be ridden. He started walking the limping animal slowly towards Hayes, hoping he'd somehow be able to find a new horse along the way.

He has walked for about 4 hours when he spotted a small farm house. He approached it leading his limping horse. An elderly man was chopping wood outside of the house.

Sam called to the man, "Hello mister, is this your farm house?"

The man stopped chopping wood and turned to Sam, "Sure is young fella, I see you've got a problem there otherwise you'd be riding instead of walking."

Sam nodded, "My horse went lame on me, and I have to get to Hayes City. It's important that I send a telegram from there. I was hoping I could leave my horse here to be cared from and borrow one from you. I'd pay you what I have with me now, a few dollars, and pay as much as you think fair when I come back to get my horse. Please believe I will be back to pay."

The farmer looked Sam up and down. "I've been on this good earth for a lot of years, and I know an honest man when I see one. You're one of them, one of the few. I trust you, but I'm afraid I can't help you much. I'm happy to keep your horse for you, but I don't have a horse to lend you. All I got is an old plough mule. She ain't fit for riding. She's old, never wore a saddle, couldn't bear the weight of a man."

Sam sighed to himself, thinking of getting to Hayes, "Thank you for trusting me. Do you know of another place nearby where I could borrow a horse?"

"Sonny, there ain't nothing nearby here."

Sam thought for a minute, "Mister, I'll take you up on your offer to care for my horse. I guess I'll just start walking towards Hayes City and see if I get lucky. Here's a couple of dollars for your trouble."

Sam started handing the man some money. "Sonny, you keep those coins for yourself. You might be needing them. When you come back for your horse, we can settle up."

Sam took his canteen and the food he had brought with him and continued on foot.

That Same Morning Matt

Brian, Mike and Finn left with the explosives leaving Matt with Colin and Al. Matt looked over at the campfire and saw Colin handing Alex a plate of food and cup of coffee. She was shaking her head, but Colin insisted. She took the plate and cup and said something to her brother. He nodded, got to his feet and walked away. Matt watched as Al stood and threw the food and coffee away behind a bush. Then she threw up. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, not realizing that Matt had seen it all. She filled a plate with food and cup with coffee, and holding them as far from her nose as possible, walked over to Matt and set them on the ground in front of him.

"Here's breakfast. I'll untie your hands, but don't try anything. First off I have a gun and I can use it. Second, if anything happens that my brothers don't like that lady you wrote that letter to will die."

Matt just nodded and started to eat. He saw Alex back away from the food slightly. Deciding to go ahead and say what he thought Matt said softly and kindly, "Your brothers don't know you're expecting a baby do they?"

Matt could see by the look on her face that he was right. He had a hunch so he continued, "My guess is that you left someone you care about in Mexico."

Al stood and looked right into Matt's eyes, "You shut up Dillon, remember I have a gun and I can use it."

Matt had seen the look on her face before she spoke. He knew that what he had said was true.

By that time Colin returned with the fire wood he had been sent for and the conversation ended.

TBC


	6. Putting Feelings into Words

Explosives

Brian, Mike and Finn had ridden out with the explosives and reached their destination mid-afternoon. Al had worked it all out, where to set up the explosives and how to do it. She had explained that they shouldn't detonate until 2 passenger trains went by. They had to time it just right. Al was a genius. They finished what they could, and set up camp for the night. They were all set to detonate the next day.

Dodge Late that Night

Kitty stared at her reflection as she sat at her dressing table unpinning her hair.

She closed her eyes and could almost feel Matt's kisses working their way up and down her neck. She could almost take in his scent, almost feel him rub her arm up and down as he continued to kiss her. Almost.

She opened her eyes – "Oh Matt, where are you?"

Her thoughts went back to earlier that night.

The deputy named Sean had strutted into the Long Branch. He seemed to strut more and more as time passed. He walked up to Kitty who was standing at the bar by herself, and leaned against the bar.

"Hello Kitty, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Sean. I'm sure you've noticed me. I'm part of the new law enforcement in Dodge."

Kitty nodded without smiling, "I've noticed."

Sean smiled, though it was more of a smirk than a smile, "A woman like you doesn't have to be alone. I'd be happy to keep you company. I've heard that this is a lonely time for you. I'm so sorry."

Sean took her by the arm, to pull her closer to him.

Kitty removed his hand, and stepped back a little "No thank you Deputy."

He took her arm again, this time a little harder, and pulled her to him, "Come on princess, I know you've been dumped. No reason to give on men up forever, you'll find that I'm I real man, if you know what I mean. You should know, I might not be in town much longer. You don't want to miss out."

"I'll take my chances," Kitty tried to remove his hand but his grip was too strong.

Festus heard the whole thing and walked over, "The lady said she ain't interested. If ya know what's healthy for ya, you'll let go."

Sean laughed, "Come on whiskers, you don't think she's interested in you, do you? You just be on your way."

Sean looked back at Kitty as he whispered, " I know women and I know that when a woman's used to getting it she kind of develops an itch. I'm the one that's going to be scratching your itch."

Festus started to throw a punch, but Kitty moved to stop him just as Marshall McMann walked in. He quickly figured out what was happening, and walked over to his brother.

"Sean come with me, I need your help." Once out of hearing he continued, "Don't you be wasting time with that whore or any other whore for that matter, we've got things to do. Once we're done and gone you'll have so much money you'll be able to buy a room full of bitches just like that one."

Meanwhile Kitty tried to calm Festus down, "Festus, he didn't hurt me. Just settle down. We don't want you to get arrested."

"All right Miss Kitty, but if he tries anything more nothin's gonna stop me. Matthew'd want that."

Matt Late That Night

Al was sitting, watching Matt while her brother slept. She had offered to take first watch.

She looked at Matt as he slept. Something in his voice when he spoke to her about expecting a child and leaving someone behind, had touched her. She hated to admit it but there was a kindness in his voice that almost made her cry. She had only heard one other man who had kindness in his voice. The man her brothers thought was a weakling and a fool.

She believed in the direct approach so she decided to try to get some answers. She walked over to Matt and stood over him, "Dillon you can stop pretending to sleep. I hear you're a good lawman, one of the best. Good lawmen do more pretending to sleep than sleeping."

Matt opened his eyes immediately and managed to get himself to a sitting position despite having his wrists and ankles tied. "How would you know that?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I know a lot of things."

There was silence for a little while. Al moved closer, "Dillon, I'm going to ask you some questions. If you laugh at me, I'm going to use my pistol to graze your shoulder. I'm a good shot. It won't do much damage, but it will hurt like hell."

Matt smiled inwardly but responded seriously, "Ask away."

"Dillon, how did you know - about my condition I mean?"

"Well, I have a good friend who is a doctor. Also there's a lady I know real well, who sometimes mentions things about a friend or someone she works with. I know the signs."

"Oh yes. That lady we made you write the letter to, because we didn't want anyone looking for you. She owns a saloon."

"You do know a lot of things."

Al just nodded slowly, "Dillon, I don't have a lot of experience with men other than my brothers. You're a man, that's why I'm asking you. Do you know that the lady that owns the saloon loves you?"

Matt hesitated but decided to answer, "Yes."

"How do you know?"

Matt didn't know how to respond. "It's hard to explain."

"Dillon explain. I'm itchin to give you that graze."

Matt sighed at her tactics, "I'll try. I know because of the way she is always glad to see me, because of the way she listens when I need to talk." Matt stopped and thought before he continued, " I know because she knows me to my very core, like no one else does or ever will, and she accepts it all."

Alex whispered, "Dillon has she ever done anything that you didn't want her to?"

Matt smiled and nodded, "Yep. A few times in fact. There were times when I thought she was putting herself in danger."

Alex shook her head and whispered even more quietly, "No I don't mean that. I mean times when you thought that what she was going to do was bad and wrong, and against her nature.

Matt didn't hesitate, "No, Alexandra. Never."

"What if she did? I mean what if she did do something that you thought was bad and wrong and maybe even evil. Something that you knew wasn't true to her core."

Matt thought for a few minutes. He shook his head and looked directly at Al. "I can't even imagine her doing something like that."

Al sat in silence before standing, "I'm going to get Colin. It's his turn to guard. You can go back to pretending to sleep."

As she walked away Matt thought, "There is a man in her life who must not have wanted her to do this. I wonder if he knows about the baby."

Matt lay back down. He was tired, really tired, no doubt about it, but his body remained on alert.

He dozed off, but soon woke at the sound of twigs snapping. He looked over and saw that Colin was sound asleep leaning on a tree. Further off the to the side Alex was marching back and forth taking to herself.

Alexandra O'Malley was recalling her last discussion with Zander. Zander had stood motionless, in the way that only he could, "Alexandra, I know you. I know your heart and I know your soul. This thing that your brothers are asking is not the true you."

Al remembered raising her voice, something Zander never did, "Zander, listen to me. Once I pull this off we'll have more money than we'll ever need, and it will keep flowing in. You won't have to make chairs for poor people who can pay only a peso or a chicken egg for your work."

Zander had continued to look at her in silence, so she continued talking faster and faster, "What about your mother and sisters. I'll be able to buy a house for them, a good one, the best in town. Maybe then your mother will give us her blessing to be married. Zander, don't you see this is for us."

Zander had remained still and after a moment of silence answered quietly, "Alexandra, if you bought my mother a palace it wouldn't change the fact that it would be bought with blood money - money from the sale of stolen guns to men who kill and rob. Alexandra, if you do this you will not only be betraying me, you will be betraying yourself, your true self."

Al had stormed out of the room hoping Zander would come after her, but he didn't.

Al thought about her conversation with Dillon. He said the saloon woman knew him to his core. That was the way she knew Zander and Zander knew her – the real her.

Alexandra O'Malley came to a decision.


	7. Quitting Time?

Just Before Dawn

"Dillon, Dillon I have to talk to you."

Matt was awake. He had been dozing on and off since his conversation with Al, but never fell solidly to sleep. Colin was leaning against a tree sound asleep, cradling a rifle.

Matt looked up. "What's going on?"

Al was untying Matt, "I was wrong. Listen to me. Zander is a carpenter in a little town, Santa Rosa, Mexico. I love him. I want to be with him. My brothers came up with this weapons idea. They know I'm smart and that I read a lot about science, railroads, explosions and such – and I am really smart, you know that – so they wanted me to plan it. They said we'd all be rich, for the rest of our lives. I wanted that for me and Zander, but he told me that if I did it, he couldn't be with me. That made me mad, so I was more determined to do it. I've been thinking all night – I can't do it."

She handed Matt a canteen of water, "Dillon, we have to stop it from happening."

Dillon stood up, he was cold and stiff from being tied up for days. He took a long drink to try to clear his head.

Al ran to the horses and started to saddle them. Matt went after her, "Al, wait there are things I need to know."

Al continued to ready the horses, "Talk fast Dillon, we have to hurry."

"Will Colin go along with it?"

Alexandra looked over at her brother who had somehow remained asleep, "Poor Colin, my baby brother. You know he and I were just kids when my other brothers robbed those banks. His head has been filled with the tales they told him of their daring and bravery." She shook her head, "I think he will do what I ask. He loves me in a way my other brothers do not. You finish readying the horses. I'll go wake him."

She ran to Colin and removed the rifle from his hands saying his name. He looked like a little boy to her, eyes sleepy and hair standing up. "Colin, we are going to stop our brothers from getting the weapons. I shouldn't have planned it."

Colin looked confused, "Al what are you talking about. All I've ever wanted was to join up with them. I want to be a man. Now you say we are going to stop them. That makes no sense."

Al put her hand on his shoulder, "Colin, trust me. I love you. What they are doing is wrong, it was wrong of me to plan it. You must decide now. Come with me and Dillon or go on your own and find a way to join your brothers."

Colin looked at Al. He had never known their parents. His mother died in childbirth and his father had left. Al was only 5 years older than he, but 1had always looked after him. She was a child herself when she made sure he ate and held him when he woke up with nightmares."

"Alexandra, I love you and I trust you. I'll go with you and Dillon. Between you and me, I wasn't to crazy about the idea of killing him."

Al and Colin quickly picked up their canteens and rifles. By the time they reached Matt he had three horses ready. He turned to Al, "Where did you send your brothers with the explosives and what directions did you give them to get there?"

Al drew a map on the ground using a stick, and quickly explained.

Matt nodded, "Let's go. I know a shorter route. It's rougher terrain, but we can get there fast."

The mounted and rode. The terrain was hilly and they had to cross 2 small shallow rivers. Matt knew that they were making much better time than they would have traveling the other way. He looked over and saw that Al's skin had turned slightly green. She clearly wasn't feeling well and a brisk ride over rough terrain wasn't helping. She rode on uncomplaining.

They reached the top of a hill and looking down they saw the three men waiting to detonate the explosives. Al moved over near Matt, and pointed down to the railroad tracks, "I told them to wait until the morning passenger train went by. There it is now, we don't have much time.

Matt signaled Colin to follow him. They took a side path down the hill staying out of sight. Al charged straight down yelling, "Wait, Wait!"

The three brothers turned in surprise and Finn yelled, "Al, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

By that time Matt was in back of them, gun drawn. "Hands up, all three of you."

Hands went up. Matt nodded to Colin, "You take their guns from them."

Colin hesitated, "Al do I have to take their guns? It feels weird."

Al had already walked over to the detonator and was cutting wires, "Please Colin. Do it."

Brian and Mike were in shock, but Finn was mostly furious. "What the hell are you doing Al? Have you gone crazy?"

Al didn't answer. She turned to Matt. "Nothing is exploding here today. What do we do with the three of them?"

"There's a shed about a quarter mile northeast. We'll walk them over and tie them up inside. We'll send someone to get them later."

They walked to the shed. Matt had his pistol pointed at their backs. Al and Colin both had rifles.

Once inside, Matt kept his gun on them as Colin tied them up securely, one at a time. They were yelling at Colin the whole time about his betrayal. Colin stoically and silently completed his task. While they were doing it Al remained outside. Matt knew nausea had overcome her.

Colin and Matt left the shed and Al was standing ready by her horse. The three mounted to head to Dodge. On the way Matt had Al tell him every detail of the plan. He thought it was brilliant. She had thought of everything. I really could have worked.

Dodge City

Sheriff Peter McMann was standing outside his office with his brothers Patrick and Jack. Sean was patrolling the streets and saloons. Peter was becoming a little concerned with Sean's interest in the saloons.

Peter looked at his brothers "I thought Finn would be here by now. They should be done with that strip of track."

Patrick responded with a smile, "My brother, you worry to much. With Al in charge what could go wrong? She has every little detail figured out."

Meanwhile Doc and Kitty were sitting in the Long Branch.

Kitty rubbed her forehead slightly, "Doc I feel like we're waiting for something, but I don't know what it is. I wish Sam would get back. Do you think he got the telegram off to the War Department yet?"

"Kitty that depends on how fast he was able to ride. Once he sent it, he'll probably wait for a response. I don't think he could get back this fast."

"Doc, they locked up Festus."

"Yes, Kitty I know. He had a gun hidden and they found it. At least they didn't beat him up like they did those others. I don't think it was out of kindness, I think they didn't want to bother."

Kitty rubbed her forehead again, "That Sean fellow is getting more and more annoying. I can't help hoping that somehow Matt will appear."


	8. Gunshots

Matt

Matt, Al and Colin were riding towards Dodge. They each led a horse taken from the 3 men they had left tied up in the shed. They didn't think those men could escape, but if they did they wouldn't have horses to ride.

Matt saw a man on foot in the distance. There was something familiar about him. Matt stopped, and turned to Alex and Colin. "Wait here a minute, I'll be right back."

Matt galloped over to the man and dismounted, "Sam, what are you doing out here? On foot no less."

Sam smiled, "Marshal, I sure am glad to see you. A lot's been going on in Dodge. I was heading to Hayes City to send a telegram to find out if you really resigned. My horse went lame. I left him with a farmer and started walking. I kind of got off track. I think I'm heading the right way now, but since you're right in front of me I can just ask. Did you resign?"

Matt laughed. "No Sam, but I want you to get to Hayes and send a telegram."

Matt wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Sam. "Sam you can take this horse. Get there as fast as you can." Sam nodded, "Glad to see you Marshal, real glad. I'll make sure this gets sent."

Matt nodded at Sam as he mounted knowing that the bartender would have a story to tell when he got back to Dodge. He rode back to where Al and Colin were waiting. Al looked at Matt questioningly. Matt looked back, "I'll explain later. Let's get moving."

They got to a grove of trees just outside of Dodge and decided to leave Colin with their horses. They didn't want to be noticed, and thought that walking into town would be easier. Colin protested, "I want to be with you two. I want to help."

Al looked at her brother, "Colin, this is how you can help, by waiting. Sometimes that is the harder than acting."

Colin protested, "We can just tie the horses up. Don't you think I'm man enough to help?"

"Colin, show me that you are man enough to do what's needed, even if it's not the thing you want to do."

Colin finally nodded in agreement, "All right. I'll wait, but you get word to me if you need help."

Al joined Matt and as they started walking she whispered, "If anyone is going to get hurt, it isn't going to be Colin."

They walked into town carefully and didn't attract any attention. Making sure they weren't being seen, they went to the back of the marshal's office and entered through the rear door, which led to the cells.

Matt entered first, gun drawn. Festus was the only prisoner. "Matthew, you are a the finest sight these eyes have seen in a turtle's age."

Matt couldn't help but smile, "Why'd they lock you up Festus?"

"I rekon, I'm just too good lookin. They didn't like me competing for the purdy ladies."

Matt answered, "I can understand that. I'll get you out of there." The keys to the cells were in the front office. Matt signaled Alex to move to the side. He kicked open the door between the cells and the office and burst through. The office was empty.

He quickly got the keys and unlocked the cell . "Festus, get yourself a gun and stand over to the side there."

"Glad to oblige Matthew."

Matt took Al by the arm and said softly, "Alexandra, are you ready?"

She nodded, with raw determination in her eye, "Yes Dillon, this is the way it has to be."

Matt stepped to the side of the door opposite Festus. Al opened the door and walked outside into the afternoon sun. She saw Patrick, Sean and Jack standing together directly across the street. Peter was not with them.

Sean looked over and saw her, "Jack, Pat look over there. It's Al. I thought Finn was supposed to be the one to come when the explosion was done."

Al smiled at them, gestured towards the office with her head and walked inside. All three brothers followed, and Al turned to face them.

They were about to question her when Matt stepped forward with his gun drawn, "Hands up."

Matt stood to the right of them and Festus to the left. Patrick's and Jack's hands went up. Sean foolishly went for his gun. Matt fired hitting him in the thigh.

Matt collected all of the guns. He pointed to Patrick and Jack, "Festus, lock these two up."

Alex knelt down beside Sean to check his wound. Sean pushed her away. "Bitch, get away from me. Don't you touch me you crazy bitch."

Alex stood up looking shocked, her skin turning paler than ever.

Outside the town froze. Everyone had heard the shot, and everyone knew that no one was armed but the sheriff and his deputies. Everyone froze that is but Peter. He raced down the street, gun drawn and burst into the office.

He saw his brother Sean lying on the floor with a bleeding leg and his sister standing a few feet from Sean, looking as pale as a ghost. Before anyone had a chance to speak, Matt stepped out from behind the door, "Drop the gun."

Patrick thought of turning and shooting, but Matt's gun was pointed and ready to fire. He dropped his gun to the floor.

Al looked at him, "Peter, it was no good. Even if the plan had worked we would have been on the run and eventually caught. That's not the life I want."

Peter sneered at her. "I know what kind of life you want Al. You want to live in a shack with a dirty Mexican. You want to be a poor, filthy Mexican's whore. That's what you want."

Matt could see how shaken Al was by her brother's words. He took him by the arm, "Let's go." As Matt led him to the back Peter kept yelling, "Just a whore to a dirty Mexican, that's all you'll ever be."

Matt shut the door to dull the sound, so Alex wouldn't have to continue to hear her brother's rants.

He locked Peter in the cell and was telling him to shut up when he heard another gunshot.

Flying back into the office Matt saw that Alex had been shot and her brother Sean was holding a gun. He had managed to pick up the gun that Peter had tossed to the floor.

Sean heard Matt enter and started to take aim at him, but Matt was ready and fired, hitting Sean in the chest.

Matt ran over to Al. He was filled with guilt at not having picked up Peter's gun when he had dropped it to the ground. She was still breathing. Meanwhile Festus checked on Sean. He was dead.

Outside the office everyone was aware that by now three shots had been fired. Kitty started moving cautiously towards the building. Maybe, just maybe Matt was back. Doc was not far behind her carrying his bag.

Suddenly, Matt emerged carrying a beautiful, young woman in his arms. Kitty reached him first. Their eyes lock and he nodded ever so slightly. Kitty knew that he was all right. There would be time to talk later, but he was here and he was all right.

Doc reached Matt and felt for the Al's pulse, "Doc, she has a bullet in her. You should also know that she is expecting a baby."

"Let's get her upstairs. Go gently. Kitty could you come too? I might need your help. Matt who is she?"

"Doc she's the sister of the men who took control of the town. She planned the whole thing and then couldn't go through with it."

Doc nodded, "Well sometime soon you'll have to explain exactly what that whole thing was. None of us could figure out what they wanted."

Once upstairs in Doc's office, Matt laid Alexandra gently on the bed and removed her boots as Doc set up his instruments and Kitty filled two bowls with water.

Matt stood leaning against the door, "Doc, it's my fault she was shot. There was a gun on the floor – I should have removed it."

Doc was washing his hands as looked over at Matt and took note of his appearance, "Matt, I don't want to hear that right now, you go get some rest. Go – I'm not going to argue the point. I'll let you know about her condition when there is something to say."

Kitty walked over to him, and Matt turned and took her by the shoulders, "Kitty, are you all right?"

Kitty nodded and smiled, "I'm fine Cowboy. Doc's right though– you look about ready to fall over - we'll talk later."

Matt squeezed her shoulders and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, "I'll see you later."

He walked out the door calling behind him. "Doc, let me know as soon as you can."


	9. Healing Time

Author's Note: This was going to be the last chapter, but there are a few things I need to add so there will be one more.

Two Hours Later

Doc had extracted the bullet from the right side of Al's chest, and then cleaned and closed the wound. He covered her with a blanket and turned to Kitty, "Thank you for your help. She'll sleep for quite some time now. You should go on home. Oh if you see that overgrown cowboy of yours, make sure he's getting rest. He looks like hell."

Kitty kissed Doc on the cheek, "I'll do that Doc. Call me if you need me.

Kitty went into the Long Branch. The place was packed with people buzzing with news and rumors about the shootings, the beautiful, dark haired young woman and the return of Marshal Dillon.

Kitty walked in un-noticed and quietly went upstairs. Walking into her bedroom she smiled when she looked over at her bed. There was her sleeping giant. He had taken the trouble to take his boots off, but other than that he was fully clothed.

Kitty took a few minutes to enjoy the sight of him before walking over and sitting next to him on the bed. She couldn't resist gently kissing him gently on the forehead.

Stirring slightly, "Kitty, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just wanted rest for a few minutes."

"Ssh Cowboy, it's alright. Go back to sleep."

Matt rubbed his tired eyes. "How is Al?"

"Doc says she should be fine barring any infection setting in."

"What about her baby?"

"So far so good Matt. Doc is hopeful.

Matt sighed, "Kitty, it's my fault she got shot. If only I had picked that gun up."

"Matt, listen to me her brother shot her. Her own brother, and the fault is all his, even though I know you don't see it that way right now."

Matt reached up and pulled Kitty down onto his chest, "And Kitty, that letter. I didn't want to write it. They said they'd hurt you if I didn't. Did you understand that I didn't mean it?"

"Cowboy, I admit that it took Doc to point a few things out to me, but yes I understood."

"Kitty, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." Matt's eyes were starting to close, but he was fighting to keep them open.

Kitty kissed him softly and whispered, "Go on to sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up." She thought to herself, "Cowboy, you probably can't even remember the last time you got some solid sleep."

Matt was drifting off, but woke suddenly and sat up, "Colin, I have to get Colin,"

Kitty had no idea what he was talking about, "Matt, you don't have to do anything right now."

He was already pulling his boots on, "Kitty I'll be back soon."

He raced out the door, quickly borrowed a horse and galloped to the outskirts of town. He found Colin where he had been left, pacing back and forth.

Matt called to him and Colin ran over sounding panicky, "Marshal, what's happening?"

"Colin, I need you to stand still, calm down and listen."

Colin nodded and took a breath, "All right."

Matt plunged right in, "Colin, I'm sorry, but your brother Sean is dead. I shot him. I had to do it." Matt let that sink in before continuing, "Your other brothers have been arrested. Al has been shot, but she's seen a doctor and I think she and…"

Matt stopped himself, realizing that Colin probably didn't know about the baby. He paused and continued, "Doc thinks she is going to be all right."

Colin didn't move for a minute. Finally trying to control his voice he said, "Please tell me all the details."

They sat down on a rock and Matt went through the whole thing, including what he viewed as his failure of not picking up the gun that Peter had dropped.

When Matt was finished talking, Colin stared straight ahead, "You're not to blame. Sean shot her, that bastard. If he wasn't dead, I'd kill him myself. You know something, I wouldn't mind seeing Peter dead, he never treated my sister right. In fact, I'm going do it. I'm going to find a way to kill him while he is in jail. He doesn't deserve a trial."

Matt could see that Colin was shaking with rage because of what had happened to his sister. He took Colin by the arm and spoke quietly, "Colin, more violence won't help, and I know that Al doesn't want it. I want you to put thoughts of killing out of your head. The best thing you could do right now is come to see Al. She's asleep, but I'm sure she'd be glad if you were there when she woke up."

Colin made himself calm down and think about Al, "You're right Marshal. Al wouldn't want me to do it. Let's go see my sister.

Matt led Colin into town and brought him up to Doc's. Doc welcomed the young man, but looked at Matt and said, "My prescription for you still holds. Go."

Matt nodded and took the back stairs up to Kitty's. Seeing her he smiled. She looked so beautiful to him, at that moment, "Kitty, is there a place here for a weary cowboy to rest?"

Kitty smiled and took him by the hand, "I think that weary cowboy knows the answer to that."

He took off his boot and lay down on the bed, pulling Kitty down onto his chest whispering "You are so beautiful." He drifted off to sleep, and she closed her eyes and savored the sound of his heart beat and steady breathing with his hand resting across her back.

TBC


	10. A Time To Love

02 Days Later

Kitty was in the back room at Doc's, sitting in a chair beside the sleeping Alexandra. She was doing so well that Doc decided that he and Colin could go eat lunch together, leaving Kitty with his patient, in case she woke and needed anything. Doc had taken quite a liking to the young man.

Al opened her eyes and looked at Kitty.

"Hello Alexandra, my name is Kitty. I'm just here to keep you company while Doc and Colin have lunch,"

"So you are Kitty. The one who helped me decide that it was time to quit."

Kitty looked intrigued, "Really?"

Alex nodded. There was something about Kitty that made her feel comfortable talking freely, "I was trying to think about me and Zander, a man I left in Mexico. He's the father of my baby. I never had much experience with men besides my brothers, so I thought - well, Zander is a man and Dillon is a man, so I asked Dillon if he knew that you loved him."

Kitty's eyes opened wide in shock.

Seeing Kitty's expression, Alex smiled, "Kitty, Dillon was tied up and I had a gun on him. I told him that if he didn't answer I'd give him a bullet graze that would hurt like hell. He knew I meant it."

Kitty was now finding this amusing and smiled broadly thinking she had to remember that particular tactic.

"Kitty, when Dillon answered my question he said a lot of things that made sense but the most important thing was that you've seen everything there is of him, and know the core of him."

Kitty thought to herself, "Know and love the core of him."

Al continued, "It might sound silly, but I thought about that. That's the way Zander and I know each other. Zander knew that doing what my brothers wanted went against my core, he tried to tell me that."

Al seemed lost in thought for a moment.

Kitty took her hand, "Does Zander know about the baby?"

Al shook her head sadly, and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

Kitty was sorry to have the conversation interrupted, "Who is it?"

"Matt"

"Come on in."

The door opened and Matt walked in followed by a handsome Mexican man.

Matt walked over to the bed, "Alexandra McMann, I believe you know Zander Gonzalez."

Al looked at Zander for a long second before holding out her arms. He carefully swallowed her up in his embrace.

Matt took Kitty by the arm, lead her to the door and whispered, "I think they have things to talk about."

Once they got down the stairs Kitty looked at Matt, "Cowboy, you are just full of surprises. How did you pull that one off?"

Matt grinned, looking pretty pleased with himself, "When I was headed back to Dodge with Colin and Al I met Sam. His mission to get to Hayes and send a telegram wasn't going too well. I gave him a horse and a new mission. I had him sent a telegram to Zander to come to Dodge City because Alexandra had good news for him. I figured he'd come."

"Matt you were kind of sure of yourself weren't you? I mean that was before you and Alexandra got here and took the town back."

"Sure of myself? – I don't know about that. I'd call it hopeful. The way I'm hopeful that a certain red head will allow me to spend the night showing her how beautiful she it."

Kitty laughed loudly, "It's good to have hopes. Especially ones that I like."

Two Weeks Later

Zander, Alexandra and Colin were heading back to Mexico. With his brothers' influence gone, Colin had gotten to know Zander and liked him. The life of daring and adventure that his brothers had talked about had lost its allure.

When Alexandra and Zander got back to Santa Rosa, they planned to have a small wedding ceremony. His mother and sisters had disapproved of the couple but maybe a baby in the family would bring them together. They could only hope.

Just before getting into the wagon Alexandra walked over to Kitty and Matt. She kissed Kitty on the cheek, "Thank you for loving. Learning how people love can be a lesson.

She next turned to Matt and took his hand in hers, "Thanks Dillon. Men like you and Zander are the real men of the world. Colin and I both know that now.

She turned away and took a few steps towards the wagon before turning back, "Oh Dillon. You'll be happy to know that I'm planning ways to expand Zander's carpentry business. I'm really good at planning things you know."

She winked, and smiled her big, beautiful smile as she walked away.

Matt shook his head slightly, muttering to himself, "In a year we'll all be buying his furniture."

Later That Night the Long Branch

Kitty, Matt, Doc and Festus were sitting at a table.

Doc was downing his beer, "Matt, I still think it was crazy of the Attorney General to send you out on such a dangerous job with so little to go on. It was like he expected miracles."

Festus looked at Matt with admiration, "Well, Matthew here delivered them thar miracles."

Matt filled his glass from a pitcher, "Festus, if there was a miracle her name was Alexandra. I wouldn't have been able to do anything without her."

Doc nodded adding, "And, I'm still amazed at the plan that young woman came up with. They really might have pulled it off and been big weapons dealers. Just think of the details that she thought of - - the telegram saying you resigned, the letter…"

As soon as Doc said the word letter, he wished he could take it back. He saw the look of dismay on Matt's face.

Matt rose, "I should go make my rounds. I'll see you later."

Matt was halfway out the door when Kitty moved to go after him. She caught up just outside of the Long Branch.

"Matt"

He turned and faced her. "Matt, you had to write that letter. You did it to protect me, and you managed to put things in it to make me know it was a fake."

Matt looked at her for a full minute, neither of them moved, "Kitty I love you, I will always love you and I will always need you in my life."

Kitty answered softly, "I know Matt. I know the core of you. Yes that letter threw me for a time, but eventually the truth of you shined through."

Matt smiled that smile that always filled her with lightness and warmth.

He looked around, "Looks like a quiet night. Rounds shouldn't take very long at all."

He turned and walked away. Kitty watched until he was out of sight with a smile on her face.

The End.


End file.
